Under the Weather
by vampoof94
Summary: Rachel's sick and Tom gets to be the doctor for a change. Tom x Rachel


Her head hurt with every move she made, and she didn't dare move from the chair she was sitting in. One wrong move and she would end up losing the contents of her stomach all over the floor of her lab. Rachel really didn't want that. She lay her head down on her desk and tried to ignore how she felt. She heard someone enter the lab, but she didn't raise her head to see who had entered. The throbbing of her head was too much, and the light added to it would just hurt more.

"Rachel?"

"Go away Tom." Rachel murmured to the man. Tom looked at the woman before him and shook his head before approaching her.

"You okay?"

"No." She admitted quietly. He slowly bent down to a crouch.

"Well now I'm really worried. You never admit that you're not okay." Tom lifted a hand to her head. Rachel turned her head to look at him. He frowned when he saw how pale she was. He moved his hand to her forehead. "You're burning up Rachel."

"I'm cold." She turned her head away from him again.

"You're sick. Besides the fever, what else is wrong?"

"My head feels like there's drums inside it, if I move I'm going to throw up everywhere, and I'm tired. I just don't feel like moving."

"I'm going to help you get to bed then. I can't leave you here to suffer."

"I'll suffer wherever I am Tom." Rachel muttered. Tom chuckled.

"Let's add cranky to the list too."

"Shut up." She felt him wrap his arms around her before carefully picking her up. She groaned at the movement.

"Let's get you to bed." Tom said quietly. He felt her nod as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He carried her out of the lab and away from her own room. Her eyes were shut tightly, so she didn't know what was going on. Tom carefully opened the door to his room while holding her still. He entered the room and laid her down on his bed where she rolled over on her side. She let out a soft sigh as her head hit the pillow. Tom shut his door and sat down on the bed beside her. "I should get doc Rios to look at you."

"No."

"Yes, and there is nothing you can say to change my mind Rachel. You're sick."

"Why am I in your room Tom?" She opened her eyes and turned to look at him.

"I can take care of you better here."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"No, but I would feel better if I could help you." Tom admitted as he rubbed her arm softly. Rachel smiled at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired and feel awful. I don't mean to take it out on you."

"It's fine. I'm going to go talk to Rios. Stay put."

"I don't think you need to worry about me running off for awhile Tom." She smiled up at him and he returned it with a grin of his own.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Try to rest."

… **...**

When Tom returned to his room, Rachel was fast asleep. He smiled and set the medicine down on his bedside table. Rios had given him medicine and tips on how to help Rachel feel better. Tom sat down beside her again and placed a hand on her forehead. She was still burning up. He needed to get her to take the medicine. He gently shook her shoulder.

"Rachel wake up."

"Mmm..." She started to stir and turned to look at him sleepily. "What?"

"I'm back and you have medicine to take. We need to get your fever down." Tom helped her sit up. She leaned against the headboard while he poured some of the medicine into the small cup. He rechecked the dosage before handing it to her. "Drink it all Rach. I'll get you some water." She nodded and took the medicine. Tom got up and headed towards the bathroom. When he returned a moment later Rachel had downed the medicine and looked like she was trying to keep from throwing it up. Tom handed her the glass of water and she drank a little before giving it back. "Maybe that will help you."

"Hopefully. I hate being sick."

"I'm pretty sure everyone does Rachel."

"Oh be quiet." She replied with a playful smile.

"I'll have to think about it."

"You think on it while I go back to sleep."

"Okay." Tom helped her lay down again before pulling a blanket over her. He tucked her in and kissed her head again.

"I'm not one of your children Captain Chandler."

"It's hard to tell sometimes Dr. Scott." He laughed as she slapped his arm.

"Don't you have work to do Tom?"

"I took a bit of a break."

"You need to go back eventually though." Rachel looked up at him. His smile disappeared when he realized that he did in fact have to return soon.

"Yeah. I'm not leaving until I'm sure you'll be okay though."

"I'm fine Tom. The medicine you gave me should kick in soon, and I'll probably feel better by the time you return."

"I hope so." He answered as he held her hand. He brought the hand up and kissed it. "I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you."

"Tom."

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to be fine, and you're going to come back tonight and we can read together." She smiled up at him, and he relaxed a little.

"I'll bring tea."

"Good. I hope I can drink it later."

"I'm sure you will." He watched as she tried to hide a yawn behind her hand. "I think it's time for me to let you get some much needed sleep." Tom stood up and made sure she was comfy before placing another kiss on her forehead. The fever was starting to drop. That was good. "Get some sleep now Dr. Scott."

"Of course Dr. Chandler." Rachel smiled at his retreating form. She could tell he was sporting his own grin from the name. He exited the room and left her alone. Hours later, he returned with a steaming cup of tea and a new book for them to read. Rachel was feeling much better, and Tom was glad for it. He really didn't know what he would do without her. He hoped he would never find out, but for now he was content to just lay with Rachel and forget about the rest of the world around them.


End file.
